¿Y QUÉ TAL SI?
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la declaración de Sumi hacia Akihiko no hubiera sido real? ¿Y si fue Akihiko quién lo planeó? La pregunta es ¿por qué? - JUNJOU ROMANTICA


Hola gente bonita del mundo mundial!

Jajaja ok no, holi a todos los que se pasen por aquí. Bueno este fic nació hace como tres semanas _**(en lugar de hacer la monografía la cual debo presentar en una semana y no la termino **_) pero no lo subía por falta de tiempo, y debido a que me cambié de casa al piso de arriba, pues me da vagancia subir cada 5 minutos a coger mi flash porque mi laptop murió y la están arreglando así que ...bueno este es un one-shot un poco raro pero justo en la media noche, justo después de ver el capítulo en que Sumi CASI se viola a Akihiko **_(obvio no XD pero buee...)_ **entonces dije: "¿Y qué tal si...?" y así es como nació este one-shot; espero que loo disfruten ^.^)/

Por cierto! los otros fics sí los voy a continuar, es sólo que la señorita inspiración no se digna en aparecer y bueno...pues toca tenerle paciencia _**(aunque yo misma estoy que la mato ¬¬*)**_

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si la declaración de Sumi hacia Akihiko no hubiera sido real? ¿Y si fue Akihiko quién lo planeó? La pregunta es ¿por qué?

* * *

**Y QUÉ TAL SI...**

**Por Saskia**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

-"Jejeje Misaki de verdad se creyó eso, Sumi".

-"Tienes razón, aunque no me gustó mentirle"

-"A mí tampoco pero fue por una buena causa"

-"Eso no te lo niego, merece ser feliz y me alegra que por fin haya encontrado quien lo ame sinceramente"

-"Enserio, de nuevo muchas gracias Sumi sin ti esa actuación no habría surtido efecto"

-"De nada, aunque no sabes lo feo que se me hizo en el momento en que tuve que besarte, tuve que lavarme con todo el tubo de pasta dental" -se oyó una leve risa del otro lado del teléfono.

-"No exageres, no beso tan mal"

-"¿Y quién dice? Además sabes bien que no me gustas de esa manera, sólo te admiro pero nada más; por favor Akihiko no me vuelvas a incluir en otro de tus "brillantes" planes -sollozó dramáticamente Sumi.

-"Está bien pero aún no termino de estar feliz por el resultado, por fin Misaki, MI Misaki dijo que me ama. Estoy feliz"

Sumi sonrió de manera sincera desde el otro lado de la línea mientras hacía sus deberes.

-"¿Y no crees que deberías colgar ya?, debe estar a punto de llegar"

-"Es verdad hoy tengo un "regalo" especial para él"- Akihiko sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que lo dicen TODO.

-"Por favor Akihiko no necesito todos los detalles de tu vida privada, con saber que Misaki y tú están juntos y felices me basta; además Tsumori debe estar por llegar y luego me comenzará a molestar con sus estúpidos celos sin sentido, ya debería estar enterado de que sólo lo amo a él"

-"Bueno cuando uno está enamorado hay cosas que no puede controlar y en el caso de Tsumori son los celos"

-"En el tuyo también" -Sumi se rió y pronto la leve risa de Akihiko le acompañó.

-"Creo que Misaki llegó, debo colgar, hablamos después y nuevamente, gracias"

-"Ya sabes siempre dispuesto a ayudar a un amiga y a la persona que admiro, cuídate y suerte con el "regalo" para Misaki"

-"Jajaja deberías hacerle uno a Tsumori también"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

-"Jajaja es broma. Tú no sirves para esas cosas"

-"¡Idiota!"

-"Jajaja bueno Sumi nos vemos"

-"Sí"

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, lo que habían hecho sería un secreto que los uniría como amigos.

Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente:

Akihiko llevaba días preguntándose qué era lo que andaba mal entre él y Misaki y se sorprendió a sí mismo con el peor pensamiento de su vida: "Misaki no me quiere". ¡NO! Eso tenía que ser mentira.

Y al día siguiente nació su más brillante idea: forzar a Misaki en una situación donde se vea obligado a dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿cómo haría eso? y la respuesta vino sola a su mente: fingir un engaño: pero había otro obstáculo ¿con quién?

Misaki no sentía celos especiales de nadie, lo de Aikawa se lo había explicado el mismo Akihiko así que no podía pedirle eso a Aikawa, pero ¿quién querría hacer eso? y de pronto su teléfono sonó y la pantalla mostró el nombre que, sin saberlo aún, sería su salvación.

-"Hola"

-"Hola, Sumi...quería pedirte un favor..."

Y fue así como el gran maestro Usami Akihiko formó un plan con el mejor amigo de su novio para hacer que Misaki dijera de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

Sumi sabía cuáles eran, Akihiko estaba dudando y Misaki era demasiado tímido para decírselo directamente. Por eso Sumi aceptó, porque quería ver a Misaki feliz y no le gustaba ver a Akihiko sufrir.

Ese fue el plan...y funcionó.

Fue horrible para Sumi decir todas esas cosas sobre Akihiko y Misaki porque él sabía que se arriesgaba a perder la amistad del segundo para siempre, pero eso no importaba si aseguraba su felicidad junto a su amada persona.

Akihiko y Sumi se habían conocido en una de esas reuniones a las que rara vez asistía el escritor y formaron una buena amistad pero al darse cuenta de que era compañero de Misaki decidieron no comentar nada, no porque tuvieran algo que esconder ni porque les hiciera gracia mentirle sino porque quizá Misaki mal interpretara la amista de Sumi como "comprada" y eso era algo que ni Sumi ni Akihiko deseaban.

Ambos estaban felices.

Y el que Misaki esté feliz los alegraba aún más y eso nadie lo podía negar.

**FIN**


End file.
